10 Things
by dancinginthesunlight
Summary: Ten things you didn't know about some characters from the series. Chapter 3: Anna Fetterman
1. Zach Goode

_A/N: Contrary to what I said before, I decided to go ahead and update this anyway, to fit with book four. Minor changes, won't matter much if you've already read it, so don't waste your time reading it again. But if you didn't read this the first time around, I give you:_

10 Things

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

10 Things you didn't know about...

Zachary Goode

1. He still doesn't know exactly what happened to his father.

He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle when he was ten, and told his dad had gone missing. Not dead, his aunt insisted. Missing. He'd come back some day. As for his mother, she could hardly be bothered to take care of her son, since she was always out on business.

But it wasn't so bad. Zach's aunt bought him ice cream, a lot. More than his mother ever had.

2. He was accepted to Blackthorne partly because he was a legacy and partly because of a dare.

Brian Crawley didn't believe that Zach actually had no idea where his aunt worked. His uncle, he knew, was a real estate agent. His aunt never said anything. So Brian dared his best friend to follow his aunt to work. Zach had gotten all the way past FBI security and into his aunt's office before she noticed he was there.

The summer after sixth grade he was told he'd be going to Blackthorne.

Brian still believes Zach's aunt works for a law firm.

3. He decided he liked Melanie Shannon in sixth grade.

It wasn't because she was nice, or sort of pretty (even though she was both those things). There were enough nice girls at his elementary school, and lots of girls who were prettier than she was. No, he liked her because he decided to follow her to the pool after school one day in June. And then she caught him on her tail. She was the only person he had met who had ever caught him.

4. The summer before he started going to Blackthorne in seventh grade, he'd had his first kiss.

Melanie lived two houses down from Zach, and while they hadn't exactly been friends, they were knew each other well enough that he felt obligated to say goodbye before he left for boarding school, and somehow they leaned forward at the same time and their lips touched for a split second. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, both blushing, until Zach managed to stammer, "Um...bye."

5. He really did try to have a relationship with Melanie.

The problem was that he was only home for the summers. And that all outside electronic communication at Blackthorne was blocked, so they couldn't call each other. Or even e-mail. And somehow, she knew he was lying when he told her about his school, because he couldn't tell her the truth. Freshman year, they decided to give up. Melanie moved on and had a new boyfriend by the beginning of sophomore year. Zach learned to get over it.

6. He was forever indebted to Grant.

Not that Grant actually cared if he was repaid. He had done it as a friend. But Zach still felt that he owed Grant one - he just needed to find the opportunity.

Zach was used to sneaking out of Blackthorne. Whenever he was stressed, he would follow normal (aka non-spy) people around. It made him feel better about his skills, and honestly, it was also a little bit of a relief to see that there were normal people out there. Getting out wasn't the hard part - anyone smart enough to attend Blackthorne was also smart enough to memorize camera patterns and leave the building through the (bulletproof) window of the second floor bathroom. It wasn't even that far of a jump to solid ground.

Sneaking back in to his top-secret, highly secure school was significantly harder. He'd almost been caught once, in the middle of freshman year. Dr. Steve had to choose _that_ night to decide to finish up some paperwork. And, well, students probably weren't supposed to be climbing out of air vents at three in the morning.

But Grant had been there. "It's my fault, Dr. Steve," he said, appearing from around the corner. "I was going to sneak out. Zach followed me through the vent to try and convince me not to."

Grant even accepted the three weeks of detention he was given as punishment. When Zach had offered to confess to Dr. Steve, Grant shook his head. "We all find a way to deal. Jonas has his formulas. I have music. And you follow people."

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

But Grant didn't answer, or even bring it up again. Zach still doesn't know what he was talking about.

7. He can't point out the exact moment he realized he was head over heels in love with Cammie Morgan.

Maybe it was in the elevator in the metro station in D.C., when he realized that she was good enough at hiding that he actually had to work to follow her.

Maybe it was when he thought he had beaten her at her own game... only to hear her call him "Blackthorne Boy," a name he detested because of everything it represented.

Maybe it was when she and her friends had gone so far as to plant bugs in his room... and then he had found them.

Maybe it wasn't until he kissed her in the middle of the middle of the grand hall of the Gallagher Academy.

Maybe it was when he realized that she was used to following people, but not being followed. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. She frequently snuck out of her top-secret spy school. And in that sense, she was exactly like him.

8. The second most honest thing he ever said to Cammie was that if she had been the one following him, he never would have seen her.

He knew it would annoy her, because she was a girl and apparently girls wanted to be noticed. But she was also a spy, and it was true, and because of those two things he knew it had to be said. He would openly admit that she was probably just as good at following people as he was.

9. The most honest thing he ever asked her, and the time he was at his most vulnerable, was when he begged her to tell him that she hadn't snuck out of Gallagher Academy to see her ex-boyfriend, Josh.

And in that moment he realized that even though their relationship was complicated, he would do anything short of dying to protect her.

He knew he would even if she had answered that she wanted to see Josh. Or that she liked Josh better.

10. The only time in his life he was ever truly nervous was in the split second before she answered the most important question he'd ever asked.

It only took a split second for Cammie to glance at the ring he had offered to her, glance back at him, and say yes.

_A/N: I saw other people had done this and decided to give it a try. I had fun. If you want me to do another character, leave it in the reviews, and if I have enough time maybe I'll get around to writing up another "10 Things" list… Except I decided not to do one of Cammie. We know enough about her already, and I feel like I'd just be retelling the books. _

_Before people start bothering me, yes, I completely made up Melanie. I just couldn't imagine that Cammie was Zach's first girlfriend. And I liked the idea of a girl he couldn't follow. Because if you notice, he follows people A LOT. Anyway. Reviews make my day :-)_


	2. Preston Winters

10 Things

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own it.

**Warning**: This chapter has a little bit of language... and a reference to some T rated stuff. Nothing terrible. Just be aware of it.

**Ten Things you didn't know about...**

Preston Winters

1. He was used to being ignored.

His father was always running for some election. He'd run for house representative 5 consecutive terms, and only lost the first time. After that, he'd served three terms as a senator before eventually running (and winning) the governor's office. Mrs. Winters was often too busy making "appearances" with Congressman/Senator/Governor Winters to bother with Preston. Every once in a while, he was needed to pose on his father's lap for a photo to go on the front page of the paper (to show how dedicated his father was to his family), but for the most part, he was just another fact of life: nobody was happy for him, nobody hated him. He just... existed.

2. He grew up in one of the largest houses in the state (Michigan), but it was almost always empty.

Preston had a couple of friends from school, but he usually didn't invite them over. He didn't want them to like him for his family's money. He wanted them to like him for... him. Some of them did. Some of them didn't.

3. His mother bossed him around a lot.

He really only listened because it was the only time she gave him attention. Even if it meant wearing clothes he wouldn't normally be caught dead in, or skipping keggers -- not that he'd ever actually been invited to a normal high school party, but he could imagine -- to go to a political convention where expensive wine was served -- not that he'd ever drink underage, but again, he could imagine-- he was willing to do it, if only to be reminded that at least on some level, his family cared for him.

4. His father won the democratic primaries on Preston's 17th birthday.

The cake said 'Congratulations on Another Win.'

Preston didn't get any presents. But it wasn't so bad. The biggest not-so-secret secret he kept was that he was used to being ignored.

5. When National TV started caring about Preston's father, Preston's father started caring about him.

During those months, it seemed like everyone was fake. Kids who'd never talked to him at school before suddenly became his "friends." News crews pretended he was the most interesting person ever, claiming he got good grades (which he did... sometimes) and was on the soccer team (which he wasn't. He filled their water coolers before practice).

His parents pretended they were proud of him.

Everything about those months was so fake, so annoying, that sometimes, Preston secretly wished everything would just go back to normal. He was fed up with dealing with people who only cared that he had the right makeup on for photoshoots (make-up? Seriously? He was a seventeen year old guy, for God's sake).

6. Macey McHenry was the only person who refused to give him the time of day.

Maybe it was because she went to some sort of stuck up prep school in middle-of-nowhere Virginia (but come to think of it, he also attended private school in Detroit). Maybe it was because she was beautiful and she knew it, and didn't want to associate with him. Maybe it was because she thought he was an idiot.

But he didn't care, much. He tried to talk to her sometimes (not that she ever responded to his questions with more than a one-word answer) because she reminded him of his life pre-candidacy.

7. He knew Macey's mother (and several news reporters) was very gung ho on the whole "future White House wedding."

He knew Macey was revolted by the idea.

The wedding idea didn't bother him _as_ much. Sure, it was a little weird to think about, but Macey was the one person in the whole campaign posse (Preston mentally referred to all the people who now idolized his father as a posse) who was remotely tolerable to be around. Maybe a little more than remotely.

Even if she didn't feel the same way about him.

8. Preston was one of the few who noticed the change in Macey's behavior when that girl from her school visited Boston.

Oh, Macey tried to keep up appearances, and he was pretty sure nobody else really noticed. But suddenly Macey, who never hung out with other people from the campaign posse if she could help it, who acted like a complete and total bitch to pretty much everyone, was spending all her time with that Cammie girl. And Cammie was... well, different from Macey. Cammie seemed like she genuinely cared that everyone was okay, if not happy. Cammie seemed like a nice girl. A normal girl. Maybe a girl who was used to being... not ignored, exactly, but overlooked.

He didn't feel anything for Cammie, not at all. They could have been friends, he guessed, if maybe he'd gotten to know her a little better. He was impressed on the rooftop that day in Boston, when she showed him that she didn't need protecting.

And neither did Macey. But somehow, Cammie brought out a side of Macey that Preston had never seen before. It wasn't a big change. Macey still acted like the same spoiled brat to anyone who so much as attempted to break through her shell.

But there was something different in her eyes. They seemed even more blue, even brighter, when Cammie was around.

It was because of Macey's eyes that Preston knew there was something different about her, that there was more than the tough exterior she built around herself.

9. He doesn't know why he kissed her on the train in Philadelphia.

But it was quite possibly the most amazing moment of his life. Because Macey McHenry --Macey, who'd taken on three grown men (two men and a woman, actually, as she frequently corrected), who had the body of a supermodel, who had obviously kissed (and maybe more than kissed) many guys who were much more attractive than Preston, was in his arms, kissing him back.

And yes, she was a full two inches taller than him in the heels she was wearing (without them she was only half an inch taller), and yes, she was stronger than he was, but still, at that point, he felt as though maybe this was the one way he could protect her. Even if he didn't know what exactly he was protecting her from.

Even if she made him swear not to tell anyone about it.

10. Maybe, if his father tried to run again in four years, and chose Senator McHenry as a running mate, he would take the press up on that "White House Wedding" idea.

But the jury's still out on that one.

_A/N: First off, thank you all SOOO much for all the reviews!_

_I really liked Preston as a character, so I did this for him… Personally, it's not as interesting as the Zach one, but maybe only because I'm a little bit obsessed with Zach Goode. But anyway. Oh, and also, I made up the state of Michigan for which state Governor Winters is the Governor of… I don't think they ever mentioned it in DJGC, so I picked a random one. Correct me if they actually name a state, and I'll fix it (they do say that Senator McHenry is from Virginia)._

_This was a quick update – that's new for me :-)_

_Happy hols, everyone!_

_Oh. And I got really excited this morning. Because the title for GG4 is going to be "_Only the Good Spy Young_." (It's on Ally Carter's blog at "www (dot) allycarter (dot) com" under the "diary" section)._

_So. Review please! And if you have any ideas for other characters to do, leave it in the review. I'm thinking of doing Anna Fetterman next… But we'll see._


	3. Anna Fetterman

10 Things

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**10 Things you didn't know about...**

Anna Fetterman

1. When she was little, she wanted to be an engineer.

Her mother sent her to a science camp the summer before fourth grade, where the campers took classes in biology (which 9-year-old Anna declared "a boring waste of time" after the instructor refused to let her use a microscope by herself after she accidentally knocked over a tray of glass slides), chemistry (after which Anna decided she was probably safer _away_ from bunsen burners and any kind of chemical), and physics (for which Anna recieved the highest grade in the class -- a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Gallagher Academy Board of Trustees).

Anna fell in love with physics. She loved the way that she could manipulate variables to get the exact result she wanted. It was the one subject in which her lack of coordination didn't cause problems. She would have been happy as a physicist, but she would rather have worked on building something that would help people. She wanted to be the engineer in charge of building bridges, skyscrapers... And she never fully let go of her dream.

2. Anna grew up in Dayton, Ohio, in a white-picket-fenced neighborhood that most people would have loved. And all she wanted was to get out.

It was the kind of neighborhood where mothers sent their elementary-school aged daughters off two science camps because it would "look good for college" (in fourth grade?), where kids grew up wanting to be doctors and lawyers, already knowing that their parents could pay for a top-notch education. It was the kind of place where education was important.

Anna valued education, sure. But she wanted to leave her rich-kid neighborhood someday. She wanted to be seen as more than just a future PhD or MD or some other degree that everyone expected from her.

She wanted to have an actual purpose in the world, which is why she accepted Gallagher's invitation, no questions asked.

Her parents thought she was going to a school for the academically gifted (which was the truth... just not the whole truth). She knew she was going to finally have a purpose... And maybe she could still be an engineer, as a cover identity or something.

3. Most people made assumptions about her based on the unfortunate bloody-nose-slash-pringles-can incident.

Seriously, it had been her third day at Gallagher, and she had been paying more attention to the fact that she knew a grand total of eight words of French --which was the only language they were allowed to use during lunch that day -- than the fact that the can of chips she was trying to open was _way_ too close to her face.

Most of the new seventh graders had laughed a little, handed her napkins to clean up the nosebleed, and let it slide. Anna always thought a few people (definitely Tina Walters, and probably Kim Lee and Cammie Morgan also) never forgot about the incident. It would certainly explain why so many of them seemed to question -- even if they didn't say anything aloud -- her ability to walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over. They always made her feel somehow inadequate for the Gallagher Academy.

4. She met Carl when she was 13, over winter break after her first semester at the Gallagher Academy.

She went to "Camp Newton" over the summers in middle and high school -- anything to stay out of Dayton -- and over Winter and Spring Break she participated in a "Physics Club" that was run by the same company. Carl started out as just a normal boy there. Anna was the girl who was a little bit shy around guys, since she went to an all girls school. They were paired up during an experiment on gravity.

He asked her out a year and a half later, at Camp Newton the summer before her freshman -- his sophomore -- year.

5. When the elevator misread her retinals on the way down to her first ever CoveOps class, she almost thought that somehow they knew she wasn't really supposed to be there.

She knew it was ridiculous -- the Gallagher Trustees had made the decision, and something about their Level 2 Security Clearance made Anna know that they had made an educated decision and that she was supposed to be at her school. But still, the thought that maybe she wasn't quite ready to be a Gallagher Girl.

The doors finally opened a second later, and she walked into class late. Joe Solomon's disapproving look almost made her cry. Almost.

6. She wasn't really scared when that guy, Dillon, had advanced on her in the pharmacy that day in Roseville.

Anna knew that even she, who was extremely coordination-challenged, could probably have killed him with one of the magazines from the rack next to her. But when she looked at him, he looked a little bit like Carl -- just his eyes, and the color of his hair, but the resemblance was definitely there.

Maybe that's why, when Macey and Bex came to her rescue, she blurted out "I have a boyfriend!"

7. During her CoveOps final after the first semester of sophomore year, she got the chance to prove herself.

It was because of her small size that Anna finally had the chance to do what her peers could not. As she slid between the narrow bars and retrieved the disk, she finally felt like a true Gallagher Girl.

8. She hated Jessica Boden.

Anna had pondered over the form for days before Mr. Solomon had even passed it out to the class. Would she continue CoveOps next year?

And then she heard Jessica Boden's loud, nasally voice from behind her. "Oh, come on. Aren't you the one who couldn't even open a can of chips without giving yourself a nosebleed? And you seriously think you can take on CoveOps? Besides," Jessica added, "My mom's a Gallagher Trustee, and _she's_ always been against letting people who can't handle the spy stuff into Gallagher. But I guess she got outvoted on that one." Jessica turned on her heel and left.

"Don't mind her," a soft voice said from behind Anna. "She told me pretty much the same thing a couple years ago when I got to help Dr. Fibs with an experiment," Liz Sutton said. "She's just mad that she switched out of CoveOps before Buckingham left and doesn't get to have Mr. Solomon."

"But what if she's right?" Anna asked.

Liz shook her head. "You belong here just as much as anyone else," she paused. "I guess there is one way to show Jessica that."

"How?"

"Prove her wrong. Show that you _can_ handle CoveOps."

And so Anna checked off the box on the form.

9. Carl broke up with Anna over winter break in her sophomore year.

He dumped her for some prissy, bleached blonde cheerleader who in turn only went out with him for three days before breaking up with him. Carl tried to apologize to Anna, saying that he wanted to get back together with her.

Anna declined. Then she hung up the phone and cried.

10. The Blackthorne Boy on her tail in D.C. deserved what he got.

After she and Courtney Bauer had split up, in an effort to free at least one of them from a tail, Anna noticed the boy following her through the tall pillars of the Lincoln Memorial. He tried to talk to her at first, half-jogging to match her quick strides as she hiked along the mall, searching for anyone who seemed to appear twice.

He told her his name was Kyle, asked about her favorite sport ("Soccer," she lied), her favorite class in school ("Physics" -- not a lie), her favorite color ("Um... red?" -- Actually, also not a lie, even if she sounded unsure when she said it).

He bombarded her with questions throughout the entire 0.7 mile hike between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington Monument. And then, as she climbed the stairs to the top (she had hoped that Kyle would have opted for the elevator, but he followed her anyway), he asked her the question that she didn't want to hear.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Carl. He wanted to know about Carl. Or maybe he was just trying to flirt with her.

Anna didn't even say anything in response. She just let her P&E training go on autopilot and shoved him into the closet, locking the door behind him.

Mr. Solomon's smile when she reached the Ruby Slippers tail-free made it all worth it.

Take that, Jessica Boden.

_A/N: I love Anna Fetterman, but this chapter was actually really hard to write. I mean, compared to Zach and Preston, we really don't know very much about Anna. We know that she's from Dayton, Ohio, she once gave herself a nosebleed by opening a can of Pringles, she's coordination challenged, she retrieved the disk in the CoveOps final (LYKY), she was the only Gallagher Girl to successfully get rid of their tail (CMH), and she has a boyfriend named Carl._

_It was really hard to write this based on those facts alone, so I added a lot – the whole thing with the engineer and Jessica Boden and Kyle and Carl breaking up with her._

_Remember Jessica Boden? She's the girl in LYKY who tells Macey about a million times that her mother is a Gallagher Trustee (it's in there… right when Macey first gets accepted to Gallagher)._

_And before you ask:_

_No. Kyle is never mentioned in the books. That's because I made him up. But it said that only 3 Sophomore Blackthorne Boys came to Gallagher, but there were at least eight of them on the mall. So Kyle was there. And then he got locked in a closet in the Washington Monument._

_I don't mean any offense to anyone who lives in Dayton. I'm talking about Anna's neighborhood specifically when I say that she hated it. I'm sure Dayton is a great city._

_I've never actually been inside the Washington Monument (but it really is 0.7 miles away from the Lincoln Memorial), so I made up that there are stairs and an elevator. I actually have no idea. So for the purposes of this chapter, it does._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! You are all *so sweet*!_

_And if anyone has a suggestion for a character let me know, because I'm not sure who to do for the next fic…_


End file.
